Submit OCs for New World Closed
by Bioniclefan234
Summary: You have under two weeks. See inside. NOW CLOSED!


**Bionicle: New World**

**Summary:**

_Two thousand years after the Reforming of Spherus Magna, tragedy struck the planet, resulting in shattering of society. New species have spawned from mutations of the regular ones. Vorox are locked in war over the desert with a species known as "Sand Hunters." Matoran and Agori villages in the North Region are frequently raided by Skrall mutations known as "Wraiths." Toa Hordika tribes have been set up in the Jungle of Blades. The Toa and Glatorian have been left in pieces, each warrior out for themselves. Some try to hold onto the old Mantle of Warriors, but the majority have struck out on their own. This is no longer the world that was once known. This is now Shar Magna._

**I am writing a fan fiction that takes place centuries after the end of the 2010 storyline. After a war that decimated the world, most of the survivors have been mutated into horrific monsters of their former selves, creating hundreds of new species. A large number of Toa were mutated into Hordika during the war, and were released when it ended. The normal Hordika conquered the Forest of Blades, but those that were further mutated by the toxins the other mutants were exposed to turned those Hordika into even more monstrous creatures. Most of them died, their descendants becoming the less imposing, but still threatening, Venom monsters. Those who avoided have broken apart, the society that once ruled Spherus Magna lost. The beings that once lived in the Matoran Universe became more like the Agori/Glatorian/Skrall/Vorox, in the sense that they could have children. As the years progressed, Spherus Magna became Shar Magna, based off an old Agori legend that stated that the world was once saved from destruction by an all-powerful being known as the Shar (this later became the basis of a fanatical religion that worships the Shar). The Mask of Life, with Mata Nui still housed inside, was transported to the Temple of the Great Spirit (though people have forgotten that Mata Nui is inside, even by the oldest Turaga). All of the canon characters have died, either due to the war or old age. The North Region is dangerous to traverse and inhabit, due to the Skrall mutants known as Wraiths. Vorox and mutants of the Vorox known as Sand Hunters are at war to decide who controls the desert of Po-Wahi, and have been for three hundred years. **

**You have the chance to submit an OC, and you must do so by Wednesday, June 23rd****, when I plan to start writing. These characters will be given a role, but I will decide if it will be a minor or a major role. DO NOT ask for a major role, because those who do will be less likely to get one. Why? Because I'm cruel like that. You can submit no more than three characters, and, if you plan to make a custom species, you must send in a private message (PM) to me first so as I can decide whether or not to approve it. If you write out the species description in the reviews rather than PM me, I will ignore it. Sorry. **

**So have fun creating your characters, and hope that they will be given a major role!**

**Note: The children of two Toa is a Matoran. Turaga do not have children. There. I covered it. **

**Example Characters:**

**Marnon**

**Species: Toa**

**Element: Magnetism**

**Mask: Kanohi Sanok, the Great Mask of Accuracy**

**Appearance: Standard Magnetism color, with a shield on one shoulder and spikes on the other. He has two daggers attached to his back, and his armor is scratched and such from multiple battles. **

**History: Once a Matoran on the Zerahna Front, Marnon became a Toa after his village was ransacked by a group of Agori bandits. He tracked down and killed the bandits before joining the Toa Guild. He left some years afterward, when he could no longer stand the 'honor' of the Mantle. He became a mercenary, offering his services to those whom could afford it.**

**Weapons: Magnetic Axe, Energy Shield **

**Herark**

**Species: Agori**

**Element: Ice**

**Appearance: White and ice blue armor, yellow eyes, with a scar running diagonally along his right helmet eye.**

**History: He once lived in the Frozen Mountain Village of Ner'sha before the Venom raided it. After the raid, he headed south, to the Matoran City of Vergaza. There, he tried to convince the Council to act upon the raids of the Venom, but the Council ignore his pleads. Angered, Herark summoned Toa Marnon to help him wipe out the Venom, and a loner Wraith called Urshan.**

**Weapons: Dagger, Long sword**

**Urshan**

**Species: Wraith**

**Abilities: Shadow manipulation, stealth**

**Appearance: Like all Wraiths, he is clad entirely in dark-black armor with blood red eyes. However, due to his parents, he also has red hands and does not wear a Kanohi mask.**

**History: He was born to a Skrall mother and a Wraith father. Urshan was born with several deformities. For instance, he does not carry the normal Wraith ability to create chain lightning. This is due to the super strength of a Skrall clashing with the abilities of a Wraith. He struck out on his own, making little contact with the others of Shar Magna. However, when he met Toa Marnon and Agori Herark, he agreed to help them attack the Venom. **

**Character sheet:**

**Name: **

**Species: (Custom species must be approved by me, thank you very much)**

**Abilities: (Only if you are not a Toa/Glatorian/Makuta. No superpowers, thank you)**

**Element: (If you are an elemental species (Toa/Glatorian/Matoran/Agori) or a custom species, but no super elements.)**

**Kanohi: (Does not apply to Skrall/Glatorian/Agori/Vorox/Zesk/etc. No Legendary Masks, or Mask of Light/Mask of Shadows. No custom masks)**

**Appearance: (Armor color, eye color, scars, etc)**

**History:**

**Home Area: (You may make this up, but keep it to planetary levels. Custom locations need to be described in detail. Do not say "I came from a spaceship" or some crap like that. If you are a Hordika, you are to say "Jungle of Blades." No exceptions.)**

**Weapons:**

**Personality:**

**Well, time for some more information on Shar Magna. **

**Trivia: This was inspired by Terry Brooks' **_**Shannara **_**series!**

**Back on the previous page, I meant **_**Thursday**_**, June 23****rd****, not Wednesday. I'm surprised nobody caught me on that. **

Here are some locations and what they might have once been before the Great War:

Jungle of Blades-Once ruled by the now-deceased Element Lord of Jungle, this forest has what appears to be Glatorian fused to the trees. This is due to the Lord's experiments during the Core War. Their blades stuck out from the trees, earning the forest the name "Jungle of Blades." After the Great War, much of the forest was burned away, and the Hordika made this their habitat. Rahkshi, sent by a Makuta named Zherlex, constantly patrol the perimeter, as the Makuta fears that if even one makes it out, tragedy could strike the planet.

The Crater-Located on the far side of the planet, the Crater is a giant hole in the planet. It was left there when a group of Toa stole a powerful super weapon during the early years of the War. They used it and a whole Matoran city was turned into a giant crater. This weapon was later destroyed, but the crater remains, though now Rahi and plants have begun to trickle in.

The Ruins-On the far side of the planet, these are the remnants of the old cities used by Matoran and Agori before the War.

The Old Prison-After the Reformation, the Pit had been moved to the ocean of Aqua Magna. There it remained until the War, where a Toa of Earth invaded the Prison and leveled it, resulting in the death of hundreds of beings. Those who survived ended up in the ocean, struggling to survive against the new undersea mutants.

Homeland of the Skakdi-The majority of the Skakdi population live here. Most are still in their warlike ways, but a few have turned their backs on that savage nature, since most of the original warlords, such as Nektann, are dead.

Makuta Lair-Here reside the last Makuta. Prior to the Great War, Makuta Miserix created a new generation of Makuta, one that he hoped wouldn't be as rebellious as the original Brotherhood. He was mostly right up until Makuta Xavon deserted the Order of Makuta, and, using a weapon he had developed, accidentally began the Great War. The Makuta species as a whole were blamed, and Toa and Glatorian began hunting them down. Miserix was killed by one of these hunting parties. Those who remain constructed a Lair in which to hide, but some Makuta, such as Zherlex and Xavon, exist beyond their walls.

Temple of the Great Spirit-Here resides the Mask of Life. It is located on the ocean, resting upon a platform with a long path leading to the shore, similar to the Great Temple of Metru Nui. Nobody guards it, but the spiritual energy it seems to emit keeps away unwanted visitors with hostile intent.

Zerahna Front-A line of mountains are located some miles southwest of the city of Vergaza.

Vergaza-A city built by the Agori and Matoran civilizations. Although not as great as the cities from the era prior to the Great War, it is still impressive by the current standards. Here reside the Council, which makes most of the decisions for the other villages.

Frozen Mountains-Once known as the White Quartz Mountains, these mountains have significantly lowered their temperatures due to an experiment performed before the Great War. Agori villages exist at the foot of these mountains, which are frequently raided by the Venom, a group of mutants that were once Glatorian.

North Region-The North Region holds the ruins of the Valley of the Maze. Here exist multiple villages that are raided by Skrall mutations called Wraiths.

Frozen Region-Formerly known as the Northern Frost.

**Remember, custom locations must be explained in detail!**

Species:

Toa

Glatorian

Matoran

Agori

Makuta

Vorox

Zesk

Rahkshi

Rahi (Muaka, Visorak, Kane-Ra, etc.)

Wraiths

Sand Hunters

Hordika

Venom

Insectoids (Tall, insect-like beings that were once Vortixx)

Vortixx

Krekka's Species

Sidorak's Species

Skrall

And…all the other canon species I can't remember…

**Remember, PM me your custom species in detail for approval!**

**Comments to reviewers:**

**Random Reader-Sorry about foiling your "last of her kind" thing.**

**Garnettfox-Thank you for sticking to the "Jungle of Blades" thing.**

**Pfft-How the hell do you know the guidelines? You're a freaking anonymous reviewer. Besides, how was I supposed to let people know about the character thing if it was on my profile? Was I supposed to let people find out for themselves? I would never have gotten people's characters for this. Use your freaking common sense, if you have some. And I have found several in the Pokemon section that request fan characters all the time without posting new chapters and such, and the website never takes them down or anything. **

**(Takes deep breath) Okay, I'm better now. **


End file.
